It Had to Happen
by Midnight-Rose118
Summary: Draco Malfoy never expected to fall in love with his best friend's girlfriend. Basically, his life is ruined. You see, fate has a way of kicking you when you're already down. Blaise/Hermione Draco/Hermione
1. Prologue

Prologue

I never thought my life would be this complicated. I've always had everything I wanted handed over on a silver platter. Looks, money, girls... especially girls. I always thought that I could have fun with girls through my teenage years, and then when I was older, in my twenties or early thirties, I'd fall in love and settle down into family life. But, things don't always go according to plan. Fate has a way of destroying all of your hopes and dreams, and this wasn't any different. It had to be her. It had to be my best friend. It had to ruin my life. It all started a few months ago....

**A/N: Ta da! The beginning of a new story of mine, this is just the prologue. The story's going to be from Draco's (swoon) point of view. When this story's finished I might do a sequel from Hermione's point of view, then another from Blaise's. So review, comment, and leave me lots of nice lil messages, kk?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just so u knows, later on in this chapter when Draco's arguing with himself, the words in italics are his rational thoughts, the words in bold his angry ones. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Whoa. Hey, Draco, check out who got hot over the summer." Blaise nudged me, and pointed at her. I looked, no, gazed at her across the library. Hermione Granger. Blaise was right; she had gotten hot over the summer. But, she'd always been beautiful to me, ever since I first saw her. Of course, her friendship with Potter and The Weasel stopped me from asking her out. That and my father's, shall we say, distaste for muggle-borns. But, I'd loved her from afar, through our yelling matches and fierce wand battling. "Dude, I'm getting on that." Blaise said, knocking me out of my little daydream. "Watch and learn, my friend." And with that, he stood up and marched across to where Hermione was sat reading. Hermione looked up at him in distaste. Blaise started talking to her; I couldn't hear what they were saying from this distance, but it looked like some sort of apology. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she said something to him. He replied and Hermione looked surprised, and then simply nodded her head, dumbstruck. Blaise grinned and leant down to whisper in her ear, I watched with a sinking heart as she blushed and giggled. Blaise didn't know about my feelings for Hermione. How could he? No one did, so I couldn't exactly blame him for asking her out. Blaise made his way back over to me, grinning like the freaking cat that got the cream. "And now," Blaise slid back into his seat next to me. "I have a date with Gra- sorry, _Hermione, _on Saturday." Blaise looked over to Hermione and gave her a saucy wink. She blushed and went back to her book. _One date. _I thought. _He'll only ever end up going on one date with her. And when he's finished, I'll have my chance to ask Hermione out, and damn I'll take it! Seven years is a long enough time to wait. _I looked over at Blaise, rocking back on his chair, grinning cockily. _One date. _I thought. _That's all they'll ever have._ Unfortunately, I didn't realise how wrong I was.

...............................................................................................................

It was two weeks after Hermione and Blaise's date, and Blaise still hadn't shut up about it, or their other few dates. "She just really understands me, you know?" Blaise was yammering away to me as we walked through the corridor after potions. "You understand me as well, don't get me wrong, but it's just so more... _significant _that she gets me. I only went out with her because she got hot. I never expected to actually fall for her. We've both agreed that we're officially a couple now..." Blaise trailed off as he saw Hermione walking down the corridor, only a few yards ahead of us. Blaise put a finger on his lips and shushed me, then crept up behind Hermione and grabbed her waist. Hermione gasped in shock, and then broke into uncontrollable giggles as Blaise tickled her. A few passers-by looked at them, some in an 'Oh, god, get a room why don't you?' way, some in an 'Aw, that's such a cute public display of affection.' way. Me? I just looked at them in a mixed way between disgust and heart-wrenching sadness as Blaise finally released Hermione, only to have her turn, drape her arms around his neck and kiss him. I swear, the jealousy couldn't be more painful if someone stuck a rusty knife in my heart and twisted it. _I _wanted to be the one tickling Hermione. _I _wanted to be the one dating her. _I _wanted to be the one who got to kiss her, to hold her and never let her go... But, I couldn't. She was my best friend's girlfriend. I'd waited too long and lost my chance. I was angry at myself. I was so angry, I was actually arguing with my rational side.

**Stupid Blaise. It should be me kissing Hermione not him.**

_At least they're happy._

**Happy? Blaise was just as bad as me when he name-called Hermione. At least I didn't actually mean it.**

_He's your friend, you should be happy for him._

**Why? He stole the girl I love!**

_Yes, but HE didn't know you loved her did he? If you'd told him how you felt about her, he might've stood aside. But you've missed your chance; it's too late for you now._

**Not necessarily.**

_Yes necessarily! You can't make a move on your best friend's girlfriend! It would ruin your friendship, not to mention your chances with Hermione if they break up._

**I guess so. Damn you rational side! Still, doesn't mean I have to be happy for him.**

_All right, you don't have to be happy for him, but you love Hermione don't you?_

**Of course I do! You should know that, you and I are the same person!**

_If you really love her, be happy for her._

**But, what if they never break up? I'll have lost my chance for life!**

_If you really love her, you'll let her go._

Draco looked over at Blaise and Hermione. They'd stopped kissing and were staring into each other's eyes. It was quite romantic, in a sickening sort of way.

**What if I can't?**

_Then prepare for a life of disappointment and unhappiness._


	3. Chapter 2

A few days later, I was walking down the corridor, everyone was in class and I was on head boy duty.

"Malfoy!" I turned to the sound of my name being called to find Hermione coming down the corridor towards me. I opened my mouth to ask her what she wanted, but she cut me off. "Don't talk yet. Listen." I listened. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, isn't that an understatement. But, seeing as how I'm dating your best friend, I think a truce is in order." Hermione held out her hand. "Truce?"

I didn't need to be told twice. I shook her hand. "Truce." She smiled. "I'll see you later... Draco." She laughed. "It feels so weird calling you by your first name."

"See you later Hermione." It wasn't weird for me. To me, she had always been Hermione.

...............................................................................................................

A few months passed. Before I knew it, it was Christmas, and I awoke to the sound of laughing in the head's common room. "What the hell?" I mumbled to myself, and I went downstairs to investigate. The sight that met my eyes shocked me. Blaise was laughing at Hermione as she pranced around the room with tinsel in her hair. I couldn't help but laugh as she tripped over a box of tree decorations and the pile of tinsel she was carrying landed on top of her. "Oh, good. You're up." Hermione said as she pulled a piece of red tinsel from her hair.

"Yeah," I grinned "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well..." Hermione glanced at Blaise "Blaise told me about how you'd never had a fun Christmas with family and friends. And how the house elves always decorated for Christmas even though you wanted to."

The smile left my face, and I leant against the door frame. "Yeah."

"Well, we wanted you to have the chance."

I shook my head. "No, thanks."

"Come on, it's mine and Blaise's first Christmas together. You don't want to disappoint me do you?"

'Even less reason for doing this.' I thought. But, she was right. I didn't want to disappoint her. "Ok," I stood up straight and fixed a smile on my face. "Let's get started."

We spent the rest of the morning decorating. Hermione insisted on doing everything the muggle way. No 'wingardium leviosa-ing' decorations onto the tree. At first it was fun. Hermione shoved a Santa hat on her curls, then stuck reindeer antlers onto Blaise's head, then laughed as he chased her around the room. But, then Hermione and Blaise started getting more romantic. Blaise had to lift Hermione up to reach the top branches of the tree because she'd forgotten the stepladder, and the gesture was so sweet I felt sick to my stomach. Maybe I'd have felt differently if it was me holding her.

I didn't think it could get worse. But I forgot the invention of the silly little plant sprig. Blaise dangled mistletoe in front of Hermione and they shared a passionate kiss. I saw the way they stared lovingly into each other's eyes and I had to turn away. Blaise was getting in way above his head. They were more serious than I'd ever thought.

'That's it.' I thought. 'I'm going to tell her how I feel. On Christmas day.'

**A/N: dun dun dun! Uh oh, what's gonna happen next? Short, but it needed updating. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Of course, it was still a few weeks until Christmas day, and I had to try and act normal until then, which wasn't going to be easy. Every time Blaise and Hermione made an affectionate gesture (which was often) it made me feel awful about what I was going to do to their relationship. But, I was always taught to not bottle up my feelings. Mother taught me that.

"_Never bottle your feelings up, Draco," _she said. _"I did that, and look where it got me. Married to a murderous death eater. But, at least I got you out of this, and I wouldn't change that for the world."_

The next day, I headed to the Quidditch pitch for some private practice. I knew it would be empty, so I was surprised to see a figure up in the stands. I'd recognise those crazy brown curls anywhere. Hermione. She was reading, typical Hermione behaviour. I quickly mounted my broom, and flew over to where she was sitting. "Hey." I said, hovering in front of her. She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey, Draco. What're you doing out here?"

"Quidditch practice. What are you doing out here?"

She held her book up. "Reading. Duh."

I laughed. "Obviously, but why out here? Why not inside where it's warm?"

Hermione smiled and gestured to the empty stands around her. "It's peaceful out here when there aren't any mad, screaming Quidditch fans."

I had to laugh at that, and then I grinned wolfishly. "Fancy a ride on my broom?" Hermione's eyes widened, and as much as I was trying to keep a straight face, I couldn't help laughing.

"Oh, god! Your face, Hermione!"

She burst into adorable giggles. "Seriously though, do you want to fly around the pitch with me?" I said. Hermione's giggles stopped and she looked down. "Uh, no thanks."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of flying."

"Well, what do you know? The big, bold Gryffindor is afraid of flying."

"Shut up."

"Well, Miss Granger, I'm afraid you have no choice." I grinned, and pulled her onto the broom in front of me. Hermione shrieked as I took off. "Hermione, calm down," I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist. "Do you really think I'd let you fall?"

"No, 'cos Blaise would rip your head off."

"Just let him try," I said, and sped up. Hermione squealed and squeezed her eyes shut. "Open your eyes, Hermione."

Very warily, she opened her eyes, and then snapped them shut again when I did a loop-de-loop. "Trust me," I whispered. "Keep your eyes open." Very hesitantly, she opened her eyes again, and then gasped in shock.

"Oh, Draco, It's beautiful." We were hovering in the air, looking out over the sun setting behind the mountains. "I come here often." I admitted, and she half twisted to look at me.

"I never realised you were so deep."

"Deeper than the ocean, that's me." I winked, and she laughed.

"Could we try some speedy flying back to Hogwarts?" I was surprised at her question, but obliged. Hermione screamed happily all the way back.

...............................................................................................................

I got back to my room, and found Blaise waiting for me, with his trunks. He was going home for the holidays, but me and Hermione were staying at school. Her parents were visiting some sick relative, and I didn't want to go home to an empty house, because Mother had gone away for a while, and Father was in Azkaban.

Blaise looked troubled. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Hermione."

"What? What is it? What's wrong? Is she hurt?" I demanded quickly. Blaise blinked.

"Nothing's wrong with her. It's me."

"Oh. So what's wrong with you?"

"I- I think- uh..."

"Will you spit it out?"

"I'm in love with Hermione!" Blaise burst out.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I didn't need to try or anything, it just happened. She's so... She just makes me feel so alive, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." It was how she made me feel too.

"I'm going to tell her. Tonight, before I leave."

Crap. This could put a damper on my plans to confess my feelings.

**A/N: Another short chapter, soz, i just really need to update and i don't have time for mega long chapters. Anyway, big confession in next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

A few weeks later. Christmas day. Confession time. I groaned, rolled out of bed, and started to get dressed. I sloped downstairs and jumped when I saw Hermione flicking decorations on the tree. She turned and grinned at me. "Knock knock."

"What're you doing here?"

"Christmas present!" she grabbed a tin with a red bow on it and handed it to me. "Made them myself. No magic."

I opened the tin and found a pile of mince pies, freshly baked. Hermione reached into the tin and grabbed one. "Hey! They're mine." I said. Hermione took a bite of it and chewed, her eyes twinkling.

"Hey, I slaved over an oven to make these, and you haven't given me my Christmas present yet." She saw the look of shock on my face. "It's all right; I know you didn't get me one."

"I did actually." I reached behind a shelf and took out a package wrapped in silver paper. Hermione tore into it and smiled when she tore off all the paper and saw what her present was. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. At least you'll have your own copy instead of borrowing it from the library every week." I'd bought her a copy of Hogwarts: A History. I'd seen her reading it, then returning it to the library often.

We settled in front of the fire, told stories and laughed for hours, though I noticed Hermione glancing towards the window every two minutes. "Ok, what is it?" I asked, setting a mince pie down.

"What?"

"You keep glancing towards the window every two minutes, so what's up?"

"Nothing. It's just... Blaise hasn't owled yet. He promised he would. Every day until he got back."

'_Ok, here's your opportunity.' _I thought. _'Time for the big confession.'_

"Oh. I'm sure he will. I know I would, if we were dating. I wouldn't just disappear. In fact, I would cherish you."

"Aw, Draco."

"No, really, I would. In fact I wouldn't let you out of my sight in the first place, Hermione. Because... I love you."

Hermione looked up. "What?"

"Yeah, there we are I've said it. I love you." Hermione stared at me in disbelief, so I started babbling. "Yes, um, I always have, actually. Ever since we first met. In fact I actually ache for you, you know physically. When you're in the room I just want to reach out and touch you and-"

"Draco-"

"No, I can't keep this secret anymore. My mother always told me I shouldn't bottle things up, so I'm letting it out, and- You know, I've got so much love to give you, Hermione. And you won't know that unless I tell you, so here I am telling you, that I love you! I know there's Blaise, ok? But, I think, in fact I know, that we would be amazing together. If you would only give it a chance."

Hermione folded her arms and looked at the floor. "Oh, god," I said. "Say something?"

Hermione lifted her head slowly to glare at me. "That is completely inappropriate."

"Pardon?"

"What're you thinking of?!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to-"

"How dare you!" Hermione stood up. "I'm with Blaise! And even if I wasn't," she looked me up and down. "You're not my type. You never will be." And with that, she stormed out of the room.

I looked down at my abandoned mince pie on the table. "Oh." I whispered to myself.

**A/N: I know you probably expected this to be longer, but I didn't have time, this is only first draft so I might update and make it longer**


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning, I knocked at Hermione's door. No answer. I put the bouquet of roses down by the door and walked away. I'd have to give her time; I'd dropped a huge bombshell on her.

Later, I went to check on Hermione and saw her door open just as I turned the corner. Hermione came out, and seeing the roses, stooped down, picked them up and sniffed them delicately. She smiled, which I took to be a good sign, and I walked up to her. Her smile disappeared. "Hermione, about last night-"

"Draco, I don't really want to talk about it-"

"No. It was selfish of me to pressurise you like that."

"Draco, I think you're great, but-"

"No, you see, I'm really sorry, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. The most important thing is that you're happy."

"Thank you."

"You are happy with Blaise, aren't you?" For a second I thought I saw a flash of doubt in Hermione's eyes, but it was probably just wishful thinking.

"Completely."

"Ok." I started to walk away, but Hermione called after me.

"Thanks for the flowers. Roses, my-"

"-favourite. Roses are your favourite flowers." I finished for her.

"How did you-"

"Overheard Weaslette saying she was going to decorate your birthday party with roses, 'cos they were your favourite flower a while back."

"Oh. I guess I'll see you later." Hermione turned to go back inside her room, when something behind me caught her eye. "Blaise?" she asked. I turned, and a fist sank into my face. I fell onto the floor, clutched my jaw and looked up at my attacker. Blaise Zabini stood there glaring at me, breathing heavily like he'd been running. "You bastard!" He yelled, and starting hitting me again. "You were my best friend, and you hit on my girlfriend!"

"Blaise, stop!" Hermione reached up to grab his fist. He tried to shake her off and hit her across the face. Hermione fell to the floor and clutched her cheek. "What the hell, Blaise?!" I shouted, and went over to Hermione.

"Shit!" Blaise said. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh crap, I'm so sorry Hermione."

I leaned over to try and pick Hermione up, but Blaise grabbed my arm. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her." He said.

"You're the one who just punched your girlfriend, and you're telling me not to touch her?"

Blaise bit his lip, but picked Hermione up and carried her into her room. "Guys, really I'm fine." Hermione said, as Blaise put her down on the couch.

"No, Hermione. We all need to talk about this." I said. I took a deep breath. "I love her, Blaise. I've loved her since I first saw her, and when you took her from me, I died inside."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaise said, his anger surge gone.

"Because, you know what my Father's like."

"I... I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I'm the arsehole who proclaimed love to your girlfriend." We all laughed, but then Blaise's face turned to stone.

"You aren't allowed anywhere near her, understand?" Hermione put her hand on Blaise's arm.

"He's my friend, Blaise. I still want to see him."

"Well, I forbid you from seeing him."

"You forbid me?! You don't own me, Blaise Zabini!"

"I'll just go." I mumbled, and hurried out of the room.

...............................................................................................................

A few hours later, there was a light knock at my door. I opened it, and a dripping wet Hermione stood there. "I didn't know who else to turn to." She whispered. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and guided her into my room.

A few minutes later, Hermione was sat on the couch in my dressing gown, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. "So what happened?" I sat next to her.

"Me and Blaise broke up."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You made me realise how stupid I was getting involved with him."

"So, why are you all wet?"

"I walked out in the rain for a while."

"You'll catch your death of cold walking outside in this weath-" I was cut off as Hermione pressed her lips to mine.

"What're you doing?" I asked in shock. Hermione sighed and pulled back.

"The night Blaise left for the holidays, he told me he loved me." She looked at me. "I couldn't say it back."

"Why not?"

"I'm in love with somebody else. I told him that, but he refused to believe me. He said we'd talk about it when he got back."

"So, who are you in love with?"

"You." Hermione sighed and put her drink down. "I never thought I had a chance with you, so that's why I agreed to go out with Blaise. I tried to make myself stop loving you, and somehow I managed to push those feelings back. But, then when you admitted you loved me, it all came rushing back. I was shocked, and refused to let myself believe it, which is why I rejected you so harshly."

I could only sit there in shock, and I thought I'd dropped a bombshell when I admitted my feelings! "Please say something." Hermione whispered. I took her chin in my hand and tilted her face up to look at me.

"You have no idea, how happy you've made me feel." And then I kissed her.

And the rest of the evening? Well, that's history....

**A/N: one more chapter to go!**


	7. Chapter 6

A couple of years later...

"Draco?" I heard Hermione call as she came through the front door. I smiled to myself and waited for her to find me. Hermione walked, and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god." She gasped. I'd decorated the entire dining room with roses and the table was set for two with the finest silverware, and Hermione's favourite food was prepared. I stood there smiling, waiting for her to get back to normal. "What is all this?" Hermione asked me. I didn't reply but knelt down on one knee in front of her and pulled a small black velvet box from my pocket. "Hermione Granger," I flipped the lid open to reveal a stunning – if I do say so myself- diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around my neck. "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"I.... can't breathe.... Hermione..."

"Sorry." She unhooked her arms from around my neck and I carefully slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. A perfect fit. I picked Hermione up and span her around the room.

* * *

A month later, we stood at an altar in front of all our friends. Hermione looked stunning in a white sheath dress that flared subtly into a train. I glanced around at all of our friends. Hermione's friends had become my friends as well, and vice versa. I caught sight of Ginny Weasley stood behind Hermione, grinning like an idiot in her blue bridesmaid dress that Hermione had chosen for her.

"If anyone has a reason for these two not to be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." The minister said.

"Yeah, I got a reason." Everyone turned to face the back of the church where the voice had come from. It was Blaise Zabini, and he looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. "HE," he pointed at me. "Stole the girl I love." Blaise walked up the aisle towards me and Hermione. "You know something, Draco?" he laughed without humour. "I never thought I'd end up like this. Crashing my best friend's wedding. Then again, I never thought my BEST FRIEND would steal my girlfriend!"

"Blaise," I shook my head. "Calm down."

"Oh, but it's too late for that." Blaise said, and before I could do anything, he'd grabbed Hermione and was holding his wand against her throat. Hermione's eyes were wide and full of fear. "Now," Blaise said in a conversational tone "I'm going to take Hermione with me, and you'll never see her again. And if anyone tries to stop me," He pressed the wand harder into Hermione's throat. "I'll kill her."

There was an audible gasp from everyone in the room. "Sorry about this, Draco." Blaise sneered. "But, you took her from me, and I'm simply returning the favour." Suddenly, Blaise grabbed the minister's arm. "I'm going to need you." He said. Then the three of them apparated with a pop.

Everything was silent, and then the shouting started. After a moment, I realised it was me. "NO! NO! NO!" I yelled, slamming my fists against the wall. Harry and Ron ran up to me and grabbed my arms. "Draco! Stop it!" Harry yelled. I let out a roar, then sank to the floor and put my head in my hands. I looked up at the sound of a pop. Blaise was back. "You." I hissed and leapt up to rip his face off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Draco," Blaise said, pulling Hermione out from behind him. "I still have your fiancée, or should I say, MY fiancée." Everyone was looking at him with mixtures of disbelief and rage. "Anyway," Blaise continued "We'd just apparated when I realised it would torture you so much more to actually witness the love of your life marrying someone else. So you're coming as well." He grabbed my arm and I felt the familiar whooshing sensation as we apparated.

I landed on the floor of Blaise's mansion. I looked up at Blaise as he stood over me. "Oh, I just thought of a fun game," He said. "Let's duel. Winner gets Hermione." Without giving me a chance to respond, he yelled "Avada Kedavra!" and I managed to roll out of the way just before the spell hit me. I jumped to my feet and drew my wand. I shot a stunning spell at him, but he jumped out of the way. "Incendio!" He yelled.

"Aguamente!" I put the stream of fire out.

"Sectum Sempra!"

"Protego!"

"Imperio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Suddenly, several pops sounded, and then Blaise was on the floor with his arms pinned behind his back by Harry Potter. Several aurors pulled Blaise up then apparated away. Harry grinned at me. "Have I got good timing or what?" I wasn't even listening; I hurried over to Hermione who was in a body bind on the floor. I released the spell and pulled Hermione to her feet. "Hermione? Are you all right?" I asked her. She didn't reply, she just threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. Not that I protested.

* * *

One year later....

"Hermione?" I called, as I stepped through the front door. I heard a large splash and someone shout "Get back here, right now!" Two small girls hurried downstairs. One with blonde curls and another with straight brown hair. They were also completely naked. They were closely followed by a woman with brown curls, soaked with water. My wife, Hermione, believe it or not. She grabbed them both, wrapped them in a towel she'd been carrying and pulled them upstairs with the two girls squealing all the way.

I followed them upstairs and leant against the door frame as she dried the girls off, put them in their pyjama's, and tucked them in bed. "I'd better not hear another word out of you two tonight!" she said, and closed the door behind her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, YOUR daughters refused to get out of the bath and go to bed. Then they soaked me from head to toe and I had to chase them all over the house, while YOU were late home AGAIN and stood there gormless, without bothering to help me round up those little monsters!" Whilst she ranted on, I couldn't help but stare at the front of her shirt which, after becoming drenched with water, was totally see-through.

"Are you even listening to me?" she said.

"M-hm." I said, still focussed on her shirt.

"What did I just say then?"

"Something about monsters."

She sighed and threw her hands up into the air. "Honestly, you're hopeless!" She stormed off into our room, and I followed. I grabbed her waist, bent her backwards and kissed her. After a moment or two, I pulled away, satisfied that her ragged breathing matched my own. "Will you stop nagging now?" I asked her.

"I don't nag." She protested.

"I like the improvements the girls made to your shirt."

She snorted. "Of course you do." She pulled away, and started undressing, whilst I stood watching, grinning my face off.

"Stop looking at me."

"Why? I've seen you naked before. I married you, had children with you."

"I don't want you getting any ideas. I'm still pissed at you, and you're soooooo not getting any tonight."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Meanie."

She rolled her eyes and tugged her black lace nightdress over her head. I groaned. She was deliberately trying to torment me. She KNEW that was my favourite nightdress to rip off of her. She smiled evilly and did a little twirl. "Like what you see?"

"You know I do." An idea popped into my head, and I smiled wolfishly at her.

She was wise to my schemes. "Don't even think about it." She hissed. I took a step towards her.

"I mean it." She said.

Another step.

"Don't you dare."

I leapt at her, knocking us both back onto the bed. I attacked her mouth and she struggled to push me off. I planted light kisses down her neck and her struggles became weaker. I was wearing her down. She moaned "You're too persuasive for your own good." And she threw her arms around my neck and started kissing me back.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and a voice yelling "Ow!" Then a baby started crying. Hermione sighed and pushed me off her. "You get the girls and I'll get William."

I sighed, but went into Alice and Jane's room to calm them down.

When I had the girls tucked up in bed again, I stuck my head around William's bedroom door to see Hermione holding our baby in her arms, singing to him softly. I went in, draped my arms around Hermione's waist and we both looked at our sleeping son. I gently kissed Hermione. "I love you."

She smiled as she rocked William in her arms. "I love you too."

The end


End file.
